All-Stars Academy
by Z3Ri
Summary: When Chris hatches a plan for the new season of Total Drama, the contestants have no idea what's in store for them when they receive a letter asking them to attend All-Stars Academy. (Based on Danganronpa; Replacement 5th season) Cody/Courtney; Alejandro/Heather; light Gwen/Duncan


This was it; today, Total Drama would start its first All-Star season. Only the best of the best were to participate, and quite frankly, Cody was surprised he was one of them. For some reason, he never thought he would be chosen. Other than Sierra, he didn't think he really even had any fans. But either way, he was sort of flattered. The car drove up, pulling him from his train of thought as it dropped him off. Cody stared at the tall building in front of him, taken with its grandeur. Though, he wondered how challenges would take place inside of it. At least these challenges couldn't be too dangerous if they were in a building, right?

Cody approached the gate nervously as his ride drove off, gently pushing the creaky door open before proceeding down the walkway to the front door.

"Is anyone in there?" Cody knocked lightly, shortly before trying to turn the doorknob and realising the door was unlocked.

Cody made his entrance, quickly being consumed by darkness. The only lit areas were down the halls, and even then it was incredibly dim. Cody was starting to feel unsure about this. He could've sworn he got the address right. Pulling out his cell-phone, he flooded the surrounding areas with a weak light until it landed on what looked to be a portrait. As Cody got closer he could see that it was of none other than Chris himself, with the words, "Beloved Headmaster," underneath. Well, this was definitely the right address. Cody looked down at the paper in his hands with directions on it and followed them down the left hallway, ignoring the fact that the lights were starting to flicker as he came to face large twin doors.

Having considered his previous experience, he decided to just try to open the door.

"Wow," Chris said boredly just as Cody opened the door, "you're like, really late."

"What?! The paper said 12:00, it's only 12:02!"

"Um, I dunno' what clock you're going by, but it's already like 1:00, dude," Chris looked at him oddly, "Seriously, I was about to just start without you."

"No way...," Cody looked at his watch in disbelief, "the time's wrong?"

"Apparently. Anyway," Chris brushed him off, taking his stand behind a podium. "So today, campers-or, I mean, students," Chris chuckled, "I'll need to explain a few things before we get started: One, there won't be any teams; it's every man for himself-"

"Sha-WHAT?!"

"Thank you, Lighting. As I was saying-"

"Wow, thanks Chris," Heather sarcastically commented, "I'll make it so far now that everyone can vote for me on the first night."

"Look, I'm getting to-"

"Oh, I don't think you have anything to worry about, Heather; knowing that boyfriend-stealer over there, she'll probably pull something to get everyone to vote for me first instead."

"That doesn't even make any sense, how would I-"

"CAN EVERYBODY JUST SHUT UP?!"

"..."

"Well, now that I have everyone's attention, I'll continue: Alright, the reason there aren't any teams is because there really isn't any way you guys can work together for these 'challenges'," Chris stifled a laugh as he put 'challenges' in air-quotes, "seriously, like, alliances are a no-no unless you're stupid or something."

"Care to elaborate? I'm not a fan of subtlety," Courtney glared at Chris, crossing her arms impatiently.

"Oh, right, you uh," Chris shifted his eyes around awkwardly, "have to kill each other."

The room suddenly grew silent. Well, maybe it was silent before... But it was definitely silent now. Like, eerily silent. Alright, maybe not that silent, like you could still hear them breathing-or, maybe not, since they were so shocked, but... Either way, it was probably quieter than before.

"WHAT?!"

"Is this for real?!"

"NOOO!"

"I'm too beautiful to die!"

"This is crazy!"

"Wait, this is a joke, right?" Gwen glared at Chris.

"Yeah, I'm not killing anyone!" Duncan hugged his girlfriend, "Especially not Gwen."

Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well um, too bad, 'cause you like, kinda' have to."

"What-what do you mean we have to?" Sierra looked at Chris with glassy eyes.

"I mean, you're kinda' stuck here until you kill someone."

"Well, it's been fun, but I'll be leaving now," Cody said, trying to stay cool as he carefully inched closer to the door, right before it suddenly locked itself.

"Sha-woah! What gives, man?"

"Yeah, maybe you guys missed the part about being stuck here until you kill someone, but you're stuck here until you kill someone."

"There's no way this is legit! We can't kill eachother; that's, like, illegal!" Zoey cried.

"Yeah. Kind of."

"You...You'll definitely be hearing from my lawyers about this one!"

"I have a feeling I won't, but sure."

"Are you rea-"

"Alright, seriously people, enough with the questions. Yes, I'm really serious. Can we just get this started already?"

"Well, wh-what if we don't kill anyone? Do we just stay here?" Heather asked.

"If that's what you want, sure," Chris shrugged, "for the rest of your lives."

"Is that all? We just need to kill someone? Then we can go home?"

"What the hell, Mike?!" Zoey looked at Mike, shocked, "you're not seriously considering this, are you?!"

"Uh, of course not! I was just-"

"Basically, yeah. Oh, wait, there's one more thing," Chris remembered.

"What?"

"Don't get caught."

Chris casually walked down to a small exit near the stage right, cackling, "Class dismissed."

Even after he was gone, they could still hear his menacing laughter echoing throughout the halls of the large, empty school.


End file.
